


Fiori.

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Slash, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ehi. Ha intenzione di scappare anche oggi?”<br/>John rallenta il passo, indeciso se ignorare la voce calda del fioraio e tornare a casa o fermarsi. Due passi dopo, ha preso la sua decisione senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Quando solleva lo sguardo per cercare il suo interlocutore, il ragazzo è già davanti a lui. <br/>Carino.<br/>Molto carino.<br/>Eccessivamente carino.<br/>No, non carino. <br/>Bello. Ma proprio <i>tanto</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiori.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



> Per la Cey. Perché a lei la Johnstian piace, e anche a me piace, e non c'è nulla di male in questo - ANZI.  
> E' proprio idiota. Io nclpf. Ti chiedo perdono.

Il cielo sorride: il sole è alto nel cielo, scalda il suo corpo oltre i vestiti. Non c’è una nuvola, oggi. Tutto è di un azzurro così piacevole e intenso da far male agli occhi. E se il cielo sorride, John non può far altro che ricambiare, con una mano a far ombra sugli occhi e le rughe attorno alle labbra particolarmente increspate.  
È una buona giornata.

Mantiene il suo sorriso per tutto il giorno. Compra del cibo per il gattile fuori città, dà il resto a una donna vestita di stracci che regala portachiavi di Peppa Pig, portachiavi che finisce in mano alla sua prima piccola paziente dopo appena due ore. È una buona giornata.

Quando torna a casa, l’insegna luminosa di un negozio di fiori cattura la sua attenzione.   
Bugia.  
Ad attirarlo non è la combinazione fulminante di rosa e verde, no. È più il grembiule bianco e sporco di terra di chi sta dentro quel negozio. E quello che avvolge, ovviamente. E il suo sorriso - del ragazzo, non del grembiule, ovviamente.  
Ovviamente.   
Quello si volta, lo guarda. Sorride e agita le dita, salutandolo.   
John si limita a un cenno della testa, preso in contropiede, e muove i piedi verso casa.

Succede altre tre volte. Una volta andando a lavoro, le altre due tornando a casa.  
Alla terza volta, però, John non riesce a rincasare prima delle nove e mezza - ben quaranta minuti di ritardo rispetto al suo solito.   
“Ehi. Ha intenzione di scappare anche oggi?”  
John rallenta il passo, indeciso se ignorare la voce calda del fioraio e tornare a casa o fermarsi. Due passi dopo, ha preso la sua decisione senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Quando solleva lo sguardo per cercare il suo interlocutore, il ragazzo è già davanti a lui.   
Carino.  
Molto carino.  
Eccessivamente carino.  
No, non carino.   
Bello. Ma proprio _tanto_.  
“Cosa le fa pensare che avessi intenzione di scappare?”  
“È il quarto giorno che la saluto e lei a malapena mi guarda.”  
John si lecca le labbra e distoglie lo sguardo da quello del fioraio e guarda le sue interessantissime scarpe vecchie di sei anni per due secondi. “Non scappavo, ma andavo di fretta.”  
“E come mai oggi invece mi ha concesso di scambiare due parole con lei?”  
“Perché non sono di fretta,” risponde troppo in fretta. Sa di essersi fregato, spera che lui non lo noti.   
“Sua moglie è uscita con le amiche per una partita a briscola?”  
“Difficile. Mia moglie non esiste.” Sorride, mentre lo dice. Non è certo che sia un buon segno - a John non piace farsi leggere così facilmente, accidenti - ma quando anche lui sorride, decide che in fondo non gliene frega niente. “Ma casa mia si sente molto sola, senza di me. Sa che pianti, quando arrivo in ritardo.”  
“Oh, non vorrei mai essere causa di sofferenza per la sua umile dimora, signor…”  
“Watson. John. John va bene.”  
“Sebastian,” risponde lui, e John sa che ripeterà quel nome per tutta la notte.

Non sa cosa succeda di preciso, John. Sa solo che, di punto in bianco, si ritrova con qualcuno che riesce a farlo sentire vivo dopo tanto tempo. Non c’è più troppo spazio per l’angoscia, quando Sebastian gli racconta della sua modesta ma dignitosa attività, e le risate che scappano dalla sua bocca sono così sincere, così sane, che quando sta con lui - dentro il suo negozio, dentro uno Starbucks, lungo il Tamigi, il luogo non fa alcuna differenza - l’ombra di Sherlock diventa un peso dolce che poggia sul suo stomaco. Sebastian brilla; brilla in modo diverso da Sherlock, perché nessuno potrà mai essere come lui, ma brilla.   
E così può brillare anche lui, di nuovo, di luce riflessa.  
Gli piace.   
Per un paio d’ore al giorno, dopo averlo incontrato, John si sente in colpa perché sta finalmente imparando a camminare di nuovo con le sue gambe. Poi pensa che Sherlock apprezzerebbe questo suo miglioramento, e allora sorride alla sua foto e si butta sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi e chiedendosi quando lo rivedrà ancora.

Non crede gli sia mai piaciuto così tanto qualcuno. Se ne rende conto quando, a sorpresa, Sebastian porta alla loro uscita serale del martedì una rosa. Ride, John, continuando a rigirarsela tra le mani.  
“Presti più attenzione alla rosa che a me,” lo prende in giro Sebastian mentre beve la sua birra scura.   
“Nessuno mi ha mai regalato una rosa, cerca di comprendermi.”  
“Allora ti perdono.”  
È pronto ad andare avanti.

Ridono sulla Oxford Street, pieni di vino nello stomaco e senza un filo di sonno in corpo. La prima volta che si baciano è contro la porta del negozio di fiori, in un modo così goffo che per i cinque minuti successivi si ridono sulle labbra, John che gli stringe le braccia e gli sfrega il naso sul collo.   
La seconda volta che si baciano ridere diventa estremamente difficile. Un po’ per colpa del vino, un po’ per colpa della bocca di Sebastian che copre la sua come se fosse fatta apposta per lui. La sua lingua scivola in bocca e lo incanta, lo _chiama_ e John non ha alcuna intenzione di ignorarlo. Geme come una ragazzina al primo bacio, al primo tocco, ma è così brillo che non ha davvero tempo per imbarazzarsi.  
“Entriamo dentro,” sussurra sulle sue labbra quell’uomo meraviglioso, infilando una mano nella tasca del piumino mentre ancora gli sta addosso. John si volta per ammirare la difficoltà con cui Sebastian cerca di infilare la chiave nel buco della serratura - ma in fondo è tutta una scusa per lasciare a Sebastian libero accesso al suo collo.   
Non ricorda manco più quando è stata l’ultima volta in cui si è trovato in una situazione del genere.  
La serratura scatta, grazie al Cielo, e Sebastian lo trascina dentro il negozio, ed è tutto un accumulo di odori così buoni che John si perde ad annusare l’aria, prima di ritrovarsi ancora contro la porta, e poi contro altri posti non meglio definiti.   
Cade un vaso o forse due, non ne è sicuro. Ma Sebastian ride e lui non se ne preoccupa, anche perché si ritrova sollevato dal pavimento, quello che lo stringe sotto le ginocchia e la sua schiena premuta con forza contro il muro.  
“Sebastian-”  
“Ti tengo,” risponde in un ringhio, prima di prendere ancora possesso delle sue labbra.   
A John sembra di bere ancora, la lingua di Sebastian che sfrega contro la sua e lo inebria del sapore di vino. Incrocia le gambe attorno la sua vita, e lo stesso fanno le braccia attorno a quel collo grosso e caldo, mentre la testa si piega per offrire a Sebastian un maggiore accesso alla sua bocca.  
Spera vivamente che, domattina, l’uomo che lo sta reggendo non gli dica che è tutto un errore. O che non ricordi niente. O che _è stato divertente, ma una volta basta e avanza_ o cose del genere.  
Perché a lui piace, Sebastian, tantissimo. Gli piace come lo regga mentre dal muro si spostano verso il bancone, gli piace come si sdrai sopra di lui per mordergli il collo e succhiare, come le sue mani si muovano rapide sotto il suo maglione, sfilandoglielo per sbottonare la camicia e lasciarlo a petto nudo. Non sa se sia lui particolarmente sensibile o i denti di Sebastian particolarmente affilati, ma fa male, e gli piace, e quindi va bene così. Non sa come succeda, che si ritrovi con le mutande appese al piede; può immaginarlo, ma era così impegnato a sospirare sotto la sua bocca che non si è davvero accorto di quando l’ha spogliato.   
Non è un problema.   
“John, voglio-”  
La voce di Sebastian trema appena, mentre lo accarezza tra le gambe, un dito che scivola lungo la sua erezione, giù fino ai testicoli, fino al solco delle sue natiche. Non ha bisogno che continui la frase, perché ha capito, nonostante la testa che gira e il cuore che batte a mille sul petto. Allarga le gambe per farlo accomodare meglio, e Sebastian risponde con un grugnito - quasi da bestia, quasi da tigre affamata - e si rifionda sulla sua bocca, a mordere le labbra già gonfie di baci, lasciando una mano libera di stringersi attorno a lui, l’altra di accarezzarlo sul sedere e aggrapparcisi come se fosse suo.  
Magari lo è.  
Spingersi contro il suo ventre, sentirlo gonfio e ancora costretto nei pantaloni è una sensazione inebriante. Lo fa tornare indietro di anni, lo fa sentire un ragazzino alle prime armi. E forse è quella la cosa che gli piace di più, buon Dio.  
 _È_ la cosa che gli piace di più.  
C’è solo il suono dei loro sospiri, dentro il negozio, disturbato di tanto in tanto dal passare di qualche automobile per strada. A quello, spesso e volentieri si sostituisce un gemito, il ringhio basso provenire dalla gola di Sebastian. La testa gira, ancora, ed è tutto così piacevole che spera non finisca mai.  
Trattiene il fiato quando, dopo averlo distratto con la sua lingua sul petto, Sebastian si intrufola dentro di lui - John si sente stringersi attorno al suo dito, mentre la schiena si inarca e le braccia si stringono con ancora più forza attorno al suo collo.   
Che lo prenda senza troppi preamboli. Che gli entri dentro e lasci andare tutta quella tensione che ha visto costruirsi davanti ai loro occhi nel giro di una manciata di giorni.   
Sherlock è morto e lui ha bisogno di ricominciare a vivere.   
Sebastian mormora qualcosa al suo orecchio, ma John non sente. Potrebbe essere una dichiarazione d’amore, una promessa, un augurio di morte, per quel che ne sa. Potrebbe essere qualunque cosa, ma non gli importa. Che parli. Che i suoi fiori guardino, e li giudichino. Come vogliono, come vuole.  
Apre le gambe per motivarlo e Sebastian deglutisce.   
Deglutisce perché sa che quello è un invito più che esplicito. Gli si sdraia addosso, spinge contro il suo bacino spingendo a sua volta le dita in lui, frugano e si piegano senza più nemmeno un briciolo di contenimento. Sebastian vuole quello che vuole lui. E Dio, se non si muove lo obbligherà, Dio se lo obbligherà.  
Per fortuna non ne ha bisogno. Sebastian lo lascia ad annaspare per pochi secondi, quando sfila le sue dita lasciandolo oscenamente aperto per liberarsi dalla costrizione degli abiti, ma Dio, se ne vale la pena.  
Non si è mai sentito così in mesi, forse anni. Sebastian sembra davvero una bestia senza controllo, adesso che lui gli ha dato il permesso di smettere di comportarsi come se fosse fatto di cristallo. La prima spinta è lenta, estenuante, ma la voce arroccata vale tutta l’attesa. Da lì, è tutto in discesa. E’ un aggrapparsi alla sua camicia ancora perfettamente allacciata e sperare di sporcarla, è un allacciare le gambe attorno alla sua vita e spingersi contro di lui, chi se ne importa se il giorno dopo farà fatica a sedersi, o a camminare.  
Chi se ne importa del giorno dopo. Realizza di star gemendo con troppa forza quando la sua stessa voce gli rimbomba nelle orecchie, realizza di aver tenuto gli occhi chiusi per la maggior parte del tempo solo quando, riaprendoli, Sebastian è a mezzo centimetro da lui - mezzo centimetro che evapora quando prova a chiamare il suo nome.  
Non sa quanto reggerà, soprattutto quando la sua testa non riesce a formulare nessun altro pensiero se non _sono sul bancone di un negozio di fiori e sto ricevendo la grazia_ , edulcorando.   
Non si sentiva così _pieno_ da una vita, e non è sicuro si riferisca alla caterva di sentimenti che gli sta bombardando il petto.  
Ironicamente, Sebastian è il primo a venire. John se ne accorge quando lo sente affondare le unghie nelle sue spalle scoperte, quando avverte la fretta che si impossessa nel suo bacino.   
Il gemito soddisfatto è una ciliegina sulla torta.  
A John non ci vuole troppo, comunque, per raggiungerlo. Gli basta la sua lingua in bocca, gli basta una mano chiusa attorno alla sua erezione umida e troppo gonfia, troppo calda e uno, due, tre, addio.  
Sebastian si lascia cadere sul suo petto, annaspando.  
Lui, per tutta risposta, ride.

Sebastian lo lascia dormire sul suo letto.  
Lui gli impedisce di dormire altrove, e si ritrovano premuti uno contro l’altro in un letto da una piazza e mezzo e ancora troppo calore da smaltire.   
Forse andranno avanti per tutta la notte. 

Sebastian sorride, quando John passa davanti al suo negozio. Lo saluta con la mano e, quando non passa nessuno per strada, gli ruba un bacio a fior di labbra giusto per andare avanti per tutta la giornata con il suo sapore addosso.  
Quando John si allontana, Sebastian sente un nodo stringergli la gola. Non sa se sia per via del fucile nascosto sotto il bancone, o per l’idea che quell’uomo sia il migliore amico di quello che è diventato il suo peggior nemico nel momento in cui Jim Moriarty è passato a miglior vita.   
Non lo sa. Sa solo che scoparselo è stata la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata da quando Jim è morto, e adesso chiedersi cosa sia giusto o sbagliato gli pare una cosa inutile.   
In fondo, non ha mai fatto la cosa giusta.   
Torna dentro il negozio, sospirando. Jim è morto, Holmes è morto. Non avrà bisogno di quel fucile. Non ne avrà bisogno mai più.  
Spera.


End file.
